Machi's emotionlessness: Where did it come from?
by DullColours
Summary: A story of why Machi became the emotionless, cool-headed killer you see now. She once had feelings, but heart was boken once, that's why she hides away her emotions. Wallflower OC Contest


**Wallflower OC Story Contest**

**HunterxHunter Fandom**

**Oneshot**

* * *

Machi is a member of the famed Genei Ryodan. People probably see her as a cold, heartless monster. However, have you wondered WHY Machi became like this?

* * *

"Onee-chan! Onee-chan, look at me!" Maya cried, waving her arms about in Machi's face. Machi glanced at her and smiled inwardly. Maya was dressed in a neon pink dress so bright, it would be hard to miss her. Today was a huge day because Machi was getting her spider tattoo! Maya was excited for her sister as Machi had wanted this to happen for a long time.

Machi accepted the tattoo on her left thigh readily, not feeling any pain, only pride and honour. "Onee-chan, the spider is so cute!" Maya naively said. Machi smiled and placed a hand on Maya's head. "Onee-chan, I got you to smile! ONEE-CHAN SMILED!" Maya shrieked. The other members of the Genei Ryodan laughed fondly. Machi laughed softly. Maya was a cute little 6-year old, but she was already growing up fast. Machi didn't want Maya to grow up too fast, she wanted Maya to enjoy her childhood. Machi raked a hand through her natural pink hair. At the age of 15 and Maya 6, they had already become orphans and had no other blood relative. Once, Maya asked Machi who were her family members. Machi spread her hands around and said, "_Everyone here is family."_

* * *

_A year later…_

After a year, the Genei Ryodan had grown very powerful. They were feared everywhere and by everyone. Then, the Mafia sent assassins to try and wipe out the Genei Ryodan.

It was a peaceful day for the Genei Ryodan. Everyone were minding their own business. Machi was reading a fairytale to Maya. "And they all lived _happily ever after_." Machi closed the book. Maya looked at her sister with big doe eyes. "Ne, onee-chan, do fairytales exist in real life? Also, when you all steal from the other people, are you taking away their fairytales?" Maya asked innocently. Machi was rendered speechless. She never thought that the seven-year-old Maya could ask something like this! She replied, "Maya, you may have a fairytale in store for you, you may also have a nightmare in your future. Who knows?" Maya pouted. She was unhappy that Machi didn't answer her second question.

"Intruder alert!" Feitan cried, bursting in suddenly. The Genei Ryodan were shocked and readied themselves for battle instantly.

Silva Zoldyck walked in leisurely. "Hello, folks. Sorry I have to kill you guys, you all seem powerful…..except for this little girl." He smirked at Maya. Maya was shocked but she yelled, "Don't under-estimate me!" "My, how touching. I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. Let's get this done!" Silva lunged at them. As all of them have fully found and controlled their Nen except for Maya, they were fighting expertly. However, Silva had more battle experience and he easily overpowered them. He sent an energy ball towards Machi. Machi tried to use her Nen but the energy ball travelled too fast. Machi just stood there, stunned. There was a huge explosion.

_**BANG!**_

The hideout was entirely wrecked. There were piles of rubble everywhere. The explosion from Silva's energy ball was so great, every member of the Genei Ryodan was thrown backwards.

"MACHI! NO!" Phinx cried, crawling towards the largest pile of rubble. He dug away piece after piece of shattered brick, until he saw two bodies. He stilled. Machi was alive! But she was cradling Maya and…crying?

The Genei Ryodan was shocked. They had never seen Machi cry before. What was the matter?

When the energy ball was flying towards Machi, little Maya lunged in front of her sister and took the force of the energy ball instead of Machi.

Machi sobbed loudly. "NO! MAYA! I CAN'T LOSE YOU! MOM AND DAD ARE ALREADY GONE!...You're the only family I have left…"

Maya smiled sweetly and stroked Machi's face softly. "Ne, onee-chan… Take good care of yourself and be a proud Spider…. There will be no Maya to soothe you now…" Maya paused and peered at Machi. "Ne, onee-chan, please don't cry… I will sing you a song, if you promise to stop crying!" Machi nodded and Maya began singing in an angelic voice.

* * *

"_Cerf-volant._

_Volant au vent,_

_Ne t'arrete pas._

_Vers la mer,_

_Haut dans les airs,_

_Un enfant te voit._

_Voyage insolent,_

_Troubles enivrants,_

_Amours innocents_

_Suivent ta voie_

_En volant_

_Cerf-volant,_

_Volant au vent,_

_Ne t'arrete pas._

_Vers la mer,_

_Haut dans les airs._

_Un enfant te voit._

_Et dans la tourmente_

_Tes ailes triomphantes!_

_N'oublie pas de revenir_

_Vers moi._

* * *

_This is my favourite song, onee-chan! It's called Cerf-volant, taken from Les Choristes. It's French! Let me translate it for you._

* * *

_Kite flying,_

_Flying in the wind_

_Do not stop_

_Toward the sea_

_High in the air_

_A child sees you_

_Impertinent journey_

_Intoxicating tumult_

_Innocent loves_

_Follow your path_

_While flying_

_Kite flying,_

_Flying in the wind_

_Do not stop_

_Toward the sea_

_High in the air_

_A child sees you_

_And in the tempest_

_Your wings triumphant_

_Do not forget to return _

_To me._

_Onee-chan, I am going to be as free as the kite mentioned in the song. Do not hold onto me, please let me go with all your sorrow."_ Maya's hand fell from Machi's face. Maya smiled sweetly, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep, forever.

"MAYA!" Machi wailed despairingly. She stared at her sister's still body, memorizing her brilliantly pink hair, petite body and bright blue eyes now gone dull. Machi began shaking her sister's still body, sobbing.

Phinx put a hand on her shoulder, restraining her. "Let her go, Machi." He whispered. Machi stiffly stood up, wiped her streaming eyes and walked away from all of them, including her sister.

Moments later, she returned with a spade. She then dug Maya's grave slowly. She took a smooth slab of rock and carved "Here lies Maya, a beloved heroic sister." She lowered Maya in and gave her one final kiss. Then, she sealed Maya in.

Nobody noticed Silva Zoldyck quietly slipping away, a tear sliding down his cheek.

* * *

From that day, Machi mostly kept to herself and hid her emotions. Therefore, she became a cold-hearted killer.

But on the 15th March every year, she sneaks out, away from the Genei Ryodan, to her sister's grave, and whispers a 'Happy Birthday' to Maya.

There she sings her sister's favourite song over and over again as a requiem for her.

If you ask the Genei Ryodan "What is Machi like?" Shalnark, Shizuku, Hisoka and Kalluto would describe her as the most powerful woman in the Genei Ryodan as well as a cold-hearted, cool-headed killer.

But if you ask Pakunoda, Phinx, Nobunaga, Koltopi, Uvogin, Feitan and Franklin, they would remember her as the kind, aloof 16-year old who loved her sister dearly.

**~END~**


End file.
